


Officers, please

by sassycloset



Series: Starship AU [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycloset/pseuds/sassycloset
Summary: “We almost crashed into that meteorite back in August because of shit like this!”





	Officers, please

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://thesassycloset.tumblr.com/post/173320764270/officers-please)

The alarm goes off just as Jinki is reading over the navigator’s charted map.

It takes exactly three seconds for the red tint to take over the deck, his confused and alarmed upturn of eyebrows dropping down to a blank look of realization and disappointment.

_Again._

Panic starts to spread among the people there, pilots unsure if they have to continue their task or evacuate. Jinki clears his throat, assures everything is under control and excuses himself to the woman he was talking with before strutting out of the room. He glances back, almost forgetting to take his Chief Commander with him, but Kibum is already following close behind with a tired sigh and sagged shoulders.

Great.

Down the main corridor, to the left, second to third door on the level, and Jinki is already barging in with the question.

“Alright, who pressed the self-destruct button?”

Two men are caught in headlights, another repressing a smile. After a beat, the two point at each other while the other sputters and hides his sudden laughter behind a fist.

“Goddammit, Minho.” Kibum groans, throwing his head back “I expected it from Jonghyun hyung and Taemin, but you’re the General-On-Board. Fucking act like it _means_ something.”

Said man scowls, offended “Hey, it was Jonghyun hyung this time.”

The shorter of the two looks as outraged as his dear mother being dragged “I did not!” he turns earnestly to the highest officer and says it much softer “I did not, Captain.”

Jinki shifts his attention to the only one who has remained quiet and chuckling at the pair. The young Chief catches on the expectant stare and pouts innocently, barely keeps it there enough time to shrug before the wide and amused grin breaks on his face again.

He _sighs_.

“What is your role in this?”

“I’m just an onlooker.”

The other two look positively insulted.

“He is not!”

“He started this!”

“ _Yah!_ ” Kibum yells over them, stomps his foot “Shut up already! Stop daring each other to scare the shit out of the new crew members every time we start a journey. _Jesus!_ ” Taemin cackles then, while the other two repress a snigger, attempting to look ashamed and failing “You know how jittery that leaves them?! We almost crashed into that meteorite back in August because of shit like this!” Jinki nods his way, then nods firmly at the trio, impassive despite the alarm blasting louder in this compartment “And just cancel that shit already, the noise is damn annoying!”

Jinki pushes past the three men — with their squared stances and bowed heads and hands clasped in front of them in show of repentance that is lost with the small smiles and few giggles here and there — jams the key dangling around his neck on the small opening in the control panel and twists it ninety degrees.

The sound stops, the usual white light returns instead of the crimson tinting everything with danger, and Jinki takes pity in the tired breath that escapes Kibum’s lips when he reaches for the communicator at his side to inform their crew that all has been taken care of and they can safely return to their positions.

After that, he turns sharply to the trio, eyes narrowed.

“Back to your positions, _officers_.”

On cue, Minho and Jonghyun do an exaggerated salute before Taemin tries to follow and bursts out laughing in the middle of it. It makes the two lose their facade and join him.

Kibum rolls his eyes, steps aside from the entrance and points his thumb over his shoulder, to the main corridor.

Minho obeys first, pats Jonghyun’s shaking shoulder and trots out, to the left, with a huge satisfied smile. Jinki has to kick Jonghyun on the shins to get him to walk, but he doesn’t mind because Kibum’s blank expression and tightly pressed lips are just too adorable and funny for a high ranking officer and this was totally worth it. He pats Kibum’s neck with a pleased grin on his way out, to the right.

Taemin… Taemin is looking at the intercom on the wall with the remnants of a chuckle.

Jinki doesn’t like that.

“Off you go, officer.” he pats his butt twice to catch his attention and make him move. Get away from this control room.

Taemin obligues with his usual shit-eating grin: bows to him, bows to Kibum and shuffles out too, to the right. Jinki believes he’s seeing stuff because that might be a devious smirk what Taemin actually had on his face as he turned out of sight.

He narrows his eyes at that.

“You know,” Kibum interrupts his train of thought, looking wistfully at the floor “when you were given this ship and asked me to be your Chief Commander and I said I was so excited and grateful and eager to, like, do this shit with you and all five of us?” he takes a deep breath “Yeah, I take that back.”

“What’s on the right?”

Kibum looks up at him, confused “What do you mean?”

“What’s down the corridor, to the right?”

Kibum turns to the ceiling, as if mapping the new ship on his head “The communications room, I believe.”

“Where’s Taemin’s Medical Department?”

Kibum frowns at him. They have gone over this. “To the left, Cap— hyung. The medical section is down two levels and the elevator—” his trails off, gaze far away and scowl deepening.

Realization hits them both at the same time.

They sprint out of the room with a hissed cuss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kibum is so done all the time Jinki has to pap his hair to boost him.  
> And yes, obv Taem is Trouble.


End file.
